


Please Say Yes

by bokuakabeam



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Akaashi would never have guessed that this is where he would end up on the first Saturday after university started.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Please Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka Week 2020 Day Nine -- Truth or Dare

Akaashi would never have guessed that this is where he would end up on the first Saturday after university started.

The week had been spent moving into a dorm — he’d been lucky enough to room with Kenma of all people, and he will forever be grateful in ending up with an easy roommate — and getting used to the heavier workload that came with college courses. Friday rolled around, and Akaashi had received a call from none other than his best friend (and boyfriend) Bokuto Koutarou, inviting him to a housewarming party that he was throwing at his and Kuroo’s apartment the following evening.

Akaashi was only a little bitter.

He’d wanted to move in with Bokuto as soon as he graduated — hell, they’d been dating for nearly two years now, when is the next step gonna happen for them? So when he’d gotten the call from Bokuto a few weeks after he’d graduated announcing that the two ‘best bros’ were going to be housing off-campus that year, Akaashi couldn’t help the swell of jealousy that flooded through his veins. But after a long summer spent with Bokuto, (and after being reassured on a daily basis of the love they held for one another), Akaashi was happy for him. He was glad that Bokuto was able to spend his days with Akaashi and then get to go home and hang out with Kuroo. The two were best friends, after all, and have been since their first year of high school.

Bokuto and Kuroo did not disappoint with the turnout as it seemed that almost all of their friends were there that night. It had started innocently enough, with takeout ordered for dinner and discussions about classes being taken and memories made from their high school years. It had honestly made Akaashi feel all the more like an adult; being able to converse with people his age about their future, and being proudly strutted around by Bokuto as if Akaashi was a prize that he’d won. It was nice. That is, it _was_ nice until Kuroo whipped out the copious amounts of alcohol he’d ‘scored’ from the grocery store just down the street.

And still, Akaashi would never have guessed that the housewarming party would have led him here, in Suga’s lap, performing the lap dance of a lifetime.

“Hot _damn_ , Keiji’s got some moves!” Kuroo barked out laughter, slapping Bokuto on the shoulder.

“Stop looking at him!” Bokuto hissed back, his eyes never straying from Akaashi as the younger male swayed his hips dangerously close to Suga’s face.

“ _You’re_ the one that dared him to do a lap dance,” Daichi leaned over into Bokuto’s space, trying and failing to hide the smile adorning his lips.

“I just said to give someone a lap dance! I thought he’d choose me,” Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms petulantly. “Also, this is getting dangerously close to dry-humping — Keiji, quit! You won the dare already!”

Akaashi giggled, plopping down in Suga’s lap as he shot a dark, teasing look towards Bokuto. He maybe was not completely sober, and he enjoyed seeing his usually happy-go-lucky boyfriend get a little jealous.

“What’s wrong, Kou?” Akaashi tilted his head innocently, his voice just slightly above a murmur. “Is this not what you wanted?”

“Oh, c’mon, no more lover’s quarrels,” Kuroo interrupted, slapping Bokuto on the back in an attempt to shake him from his dispiritedness. “‘Kaashi, it’s your turn.”

With a dramatic sigh, Akaashi slid off of Suga’s lap and plopped back into his spot next to Bokuto, not looking the older man in the eyes. “Hmm, let’s see,” Akaashi thought aloud as he finished off his beer, peering over the bottle at the people sitting around the haphazard circle. However, before he could pinpoint the next victim of truth or dare, he was interrupted by the slam of the front door against the wall.

“Alright, we’re back!” Tendou announced, walking into the room with their hands raised as if they were gracing everyone with their presence.

“It is not ideal traveling with Satori when they’re drunk. If they get another dare like that, I think Kozume should take them.” Ushijima followed closely behind Tendou’s footsteps, carefully eyeing the redhead as if they would take a stumble at any moment.

“Didja do it?” Oikawa whisper-shouted, as if Tendou’s dare was a secret between the two of them.

Tendou turned their head sharply to the right, showcasing a simple, shiny stud adorning their earlobe.

Oikawa shrieked and flung himself into Tendou’s arms, cooing over the sparkly addition to their ear. “It looks so good, ‘Tori!”

Tendou giggled and Akaashi could even see a tint of blush adorning their cheeks. “Thanks, Tooru! That was a good dare. Toshi was _so_ scared though, he kept holding my hand like _he_ was the one getting stabbed.”

“I was not scared,” Ushijima grumbled, moving past the two still standing in the front hallway, and taking his spot back in the armchair. “I was just concerned about Satori. They kept making jokes and puns, I was worried the professional was going to pierce them in the forehead to shut them up.”

“The other people in the place didn’t like my jokes either,” Tendou pouted.

“Pffft!” Bokuto and Kuroo both fell off the couch holding their stomachs in a fit of laughter. “What were you saying, ‘Tori?”

“I said that I liked getting piercings because they get me closer to heaven, since they’re so _holey_.”

“I actually enjoyed that one,” Ushijima’s lips quirked into a half-smile. “I think the piercer didn’t like that you kept asking which one the gay ear was—“

“That’s a buncha bullshit, Satori! There’s no gay ear!” Iwaizumi shouted from his place on the loveseat, his eyes focused on the Nintendo Switch in his hands. “ _Dammit_ Kenma, quit doing that.”

Kenma grinned but said nothing.

“I _know_ there’s no gay ear,” Tendou threw their arms up, moving across the room and sitting in Ushijima’s lap. “But if there _was_ , I’d wanna make sure I pierce the fuck out of it.”

A new round of laughter sounded throughout the whole group this time, only getting interrupted by Oikawa snuggling up to Iwaizumi and pouting when his affections weren’t returned.

“Iwa-chan,” he whined, poking at Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grunted, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at his boyfriend. “I’m almost done, plea —God _dammit_ Kenma!”

“Ken, whatcha doing to poor Haji?” Kuroo called from the kitchen; he’d gotten up to refresh everybody’s drinks.

“He keeps leaving _fucking_ bananas where he knows I’m gonna drive — Fuck!” Kenma snorted, his hair falling into his eyes as he focused on the Switch in his hands.

“Excuse me, I thought it was my turn?” Akaashi spoke up again, his words slightly slurred as he drew the attention back to the game. “And I’ve had time to think. Kuroo! Truth or dare?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, adjusting in his seat until he was staring down Akaashi challengingly. “You’re on, ‘Kaashi. Dare.”

Akaashi grinned wickedly, leaning his weight onto Bokuto. “I dare you to let Bokuto and I look through your phone for five minutes.”

This was the first time in the years that he’s known Kuroo that Akaashi had witnessed the man’s face flush. “Y-You’re… My phone?” He darted his eyes over to Bokuto, whose face was matching in wanness.

“Yeah babe, let’s uh… That’s like an invasion of privacy, y’know…” Bokuto trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed and he pulled his body back, trying to figure out Bokuto’s reluctance. “Uh, c’mon, I think it’d be funny. We can send embarrassing texts or something, right? We did this to Konoha your third year, remember? Remember his face?”

Bokuto’s smile was small and stiff, and Akaashi just let out a huff. “Whatever, I’ll do it alone then. Kuroo, hand over your phone.”

“Nah, I uh… I think I’ll do truth instead. Yeah, truth.” Kuroo gripped his phone tightly in both of his hands, holding it away from Akaashi’s preying eyes.

“No, you said so yourself at the start of the game. No switching once the truth or dare has been said. Gimme!” Akaashi lunged across Bokuto’s lap, tugging at Kuroo’s arms in a desperate reach for his phone.

“‘Kaashi, quit!” Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s hips, trying to maintain his tipsy boyfriend as Kuroo and Akaashi shouted at one another.

“What are you trying to hide, Kuro?” Kenma spoke up then, effectively silencing the room. Kenma had set his game down, and was now looking at Kuroo, confusion written in his facial expression. All eyes fell on Kuroo as his mouth opened and closed like a fish, no words leaving his lips.

“K-Ken, I’m not hiding anything. Please, I’ll explain later, I just… I can’t right now,” Kuroo mumbled, still holding his phone in a death grip.

“Give Keiji the phone, Tetsurou,” Oikawa sat up straight then, shooting daggers at the raven-haired man across from him. “If you have nothing to hide, then hand over the phone.”

“Maybe we should all discuss this when we’re sober,” Ushijima suggested, the tension in the room building unsteadily.

“No,” Akaashi shook his head once, finally taking the chance in snatching Kuroo’s phone from his hands. “If he’s this desperate, there has to be something bad. We have the right to know.”

“Hey!” Kuroo shot up, tipsily clambering after Akaashi, who ran into the bathroom and locked himself in. “Akaashi! Let me in! C’mon, don’t look at my phone. Bo—“

“What does Bokuto have to do with anything?” Akaashi asked through the door, his heart freezing over in his chest. If it wasn’t Kuroo hiding anything, maybe he was trying to save face for Bokuto.

“N-Nothing, Keiji, please.” Kuroo’s voice was small, barely audible through the wood of the door.

Akaashi ignored him, sitting on the side of the tub as he unlocked Kuroo’s phone and started scrolling through the apps on the main screen. He was going to honor the bet, he would not go over five minutes. But he was nearing despair in his search for something, _anything_ , that would have elicited such a response from the most cool-headed guy he knew. The texts were nothing of interest, and mainly things that Akaashi had seen anyway. Several group chats with variations of all the friends in them, most of which Akaashi was a part of anyway. One did catch his eye, however, entitled ‘Bokuaka Shippers’.

Real creative, guys.

“Keiji,” Daichi’s voice now was on the outside of the door, and Akaashi almost dropped the phone in surprise. “Please, uh… Please don’t keep looking through Tetsu’s phone.”

“Keiji, I know I told you to do it,” Kenma’s voice now, and if Akaashi knew any better, he’d think that Kenma was distraught based on the tone in his voice. “But please don’t keep looking. It’s… It’s something that is better said in person.”

“Then fucking tell me,” Akaashi stood up, gripping the phone in one hand and forming a fist with the other. “You guys have me really freaking out in here. The way you’re all acting, it’s like it’s something big.”

“Keij, please, we’ve all been drinking…” Tendou spoke next, further away from the door than the other two. “I just don’t think we have the right sense of judgement for things right now.”

“C’mon Keij, Bokuto wants you,” Oikawa spoke then, his voice solemn, sincere.

Akaashi flung the bathroom door open, feeling tears sting his eyes as he looked at the somber faces of his friends. They all parted, giving Akaashi room to move past them and back into the living room. He tossed the phone back over to Kuroo, shooting him a glare before his gaze fell on Bokuto. The elder’s hair was in disarray, as if he’d been tugging on it, and his eyes and cheeks were stained in red splotches, from his tears.

“Koutarou, what’s going on?” Akaashi sat a couch cushion’s distance away from Bokuto, taking note of how all their friends scattered into various other rooms of the apartment to give them space.

“Truth or dare, ‘Kaashi.”

“Koutarou, you’re scaring me, please just tell me—“

“Truth or dare,” Bokuto asked again, insistent.

“Dare.”

“Please say yes to this question.” Bokuto took a deep breath, as if preparing himself, before he slunk off the couch and down onto one knee. Akaashi’s eyes widened, watching as if in slow motion, as Bokuto pulled a small black box from his pants pocket.

Bokuto licked his lips, his eyes scanning Akaashi’s face trying to read the expression there, before he continued. “I wasn’t uh… I wasn’t planning on doing this when you’re drunk off your ass surrounded by our friends. I was actually planning to do this closer to Christmas because I know you really like cuddling around a fire and stuff— I’m getting off track. The point is, I wasn’t planning on doing this right now. But… Kuroo had a buncha shit about it on his phone because, let’s be real, I was freaking out all the time. I was freaking out about how I wasn’t good enough for you, and how you might not say yes, and how it would go with you living with us—“

“Koutarou,” Akaashi interrupted, fat tears cascading down his cheeks. He knew if he didn’t interrupt, Bokuto would continue rambling and lose track of his original point.

“Right. Thanks, ‘Kaashi. I didn’t wanna do this here. But you always seem to pull this shit outta me, Keiji. Like, I wasn’t even originally planning on asking you out when I did. But when you showed up on my doorstep, drenched from the rain and practically shouting your confession to me, what else was I supposed to do but shout back? You always surprise me, Keiji. You’re not at all what I expected when I first met you, and yet I wouldn’t change a single fucking thing about you. You’re absolutely perfect. You’re my world, my everything, and I can’t imagine what my life would be if you weren’t in it. So, Akaashi Keiji, will you do me the tremendous honor—“

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even let me—“

“Yes, you dumbass!” Akaashi jumped into Bokuto’s arms, silencing any other arguments with his lips. They kissed roughly, sloppily; it was mainly the clashing of tongues and clacking of teeth, but it was so perfect. It was so them, and they wouldn’t change anything about that either.

And when they woke up, backs and necks sore from sleeping on the floor in their drunken state, pressed in each other’s arms so close that not even a gust of air could get between them… They wouldn’t change a thing about that either.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokuakabeam)


End file.
